Lo Desconocido
by Cammiel
Summary: Después de años de soledad, y malas experiencias ambos habían decidido darse por vencidos, sin embargo las cosas no suceden cuando se quieren, sino cuando se da el tiempo perfecto. Sólo coincidió que esta vez el destino estaba de su parte.


¡Nueva historia!

Hola a todos, debido al resurgimiento del fandom (JA!) y gracias a una laaaaarga conversación via whatsapp con viejos amigos y compañeros de LPDF (gracias infinitas a Hibari, Paz y Dave), decidí 'reflotar' esta historia y POR FIN continuarla arreglando las cosas que de plano estaban mal y darle un rumbo definido para dejar de ser la reina del in-progress fic.

Este primer capítulo es netamente una introducción para conocer mejor a estos personajes, ya que tienen un pasado diferente al del canon. Espero que les guste y me den su opinión.

* * *

**Lo desconocido  
**Después de años de soledad, y malas experiencias ambos habían decidido darse por vencidos, sin embargo las cosas no suceden cuando se quieren, sino cuando se da el tiempo perfecto. Sólo coincidió que esta vez el destino estaba de su parte.

Pairing: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger

Rating: M, contenido para personas con criterio formado.

Información adicional: Basado en un universo paralelo en el cual Hermione se crió en Inglaterra, pero a los 10 años su familia se mudó a Francia, por lo que asistió a Beauxbatons. La historia se desarrolla 7 años después de la derrota de Lord Voldemort.

**Capítulo uno: El desconocido**

Tan pronto terminó de girar la llave y abrió la puerta, supo que le gustaría el lugar. Era un departamento espacioso, luminoso y con incontables hechizos de protección, los que con las indicaciones de Josh, no habían resultado muy difíciles de anular.

Cuando Josh, su mejor amigo, ahora un prominente auror en el servicio inglés de protección mágica, le mandó una lechuza avisándole que tenía un trabajo para ella, todo cambió. A pesar de las diferentes clases y especialidades que había tomado estando en el colegio, e incluso algunos ramos optativos durante su periodo en la Academia de Aurores, nunca pensó que terminaría haciendo esto.

Se quitó lentamente el abrigo, el bolso y la bufanda y los dejó en el perchero junto a la puerta. El departamento era acogedor, con grandes sillones de cuero oscuro, una robusta mesa de centro de madera, hermosos libreros de caoba y unos cuantos cuadros repartidos en las paredes. Sin embargo el motivo por el que estaba en el lugar, o mejor dicho los motivos, estaban junto a la ventana.

La lechuza lucía imponente, por decir lo menos, y la miraba fijamente, como con desconfianza, como tratando de descubrir qué tipo de persona era la visitante. Así que ella sólo atinó a hacer lo que creyó conveniente, se inclinó levemente como ofreciéndole respeto y volvió a erguirse sin quitarle la mirada de encima. El animal, Morgause, según figuraba en el expediente que le había entregado Josh, movió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, aparentemente lo suficiente como para hacer que el búho junto a ella moviera la cabeza enérgicamente y se echara a volar para posarse en su hombro. No pudo evitar sonreír, era un hermoso espécimen, por lo que giró la cabeza para mirarlo y se movió para acariciarlo. Acheron, según el expediente, dejó que lo tocara, pero sin aviso abrió sus alas, dejándola descolocada, y volvió a su percha señalando enérgicamente un plato ubicado en una esquina. Así que se apresuró y buscó el alimento de los animales que estaba en una pequeña despensa que tenía exclusivamente comida y chucherías para lechuzas y búhos. Así que fue de inmediato a darles que comer.

Morgause la miraba atentamente, como calculando cada uno de sus movimientos, mientras que ella simplemente repartía el alimento entre dos pequeños platos y abría una botella de agua importada para ponerla en sus bebederos. No pudo evitar girar los ojos ante el derroche de dinero, pero en fin, claramente quien fuese el dueño de las aves tenía el dinero suficiente no sólo para darles agua de vertiente importada de los Alpes, sino también para contratar a alguien que fuese a darles de comer cuando él no pudiese, y gracias a Merlín y todos los grandes magos de la historia, pagaba lo suficientemente bien como para cubrir todos los gastos propios de vivir en Londres. Una vez alimentados, recordó que era momento de dejarlos en libertad, le puso el rastreador a Acheron, quien simplemente estiró su para como si ya fuese costumbre, sin embargo la mirada desafiante de Morgause la hizo dudar.

"Lo siento, Morgause, es parte de mi trabajo. Sin embargo prometo quitártelo apenas estés de vuelta ¿Si?" miró expectante a la lechuza, hasta que ésta lentamente estiró un par de centímetros su pata, como autorizándola a hacerlo, por lo que simplemente se apresuró y lo hizo tratando de generarle la menor incomodidad posible.

"Gracias, Mor." Le sonrió a la lechuza, mientras Acheron ululaba en aprobación y Morgause emprendía el vuelo. Ella estiró su dedo, haciendo que Acheron que posara en él, se acercó a la ventana, y esperó hasta que él salió siguiendo a Morgause. No pudo evitar sonreír hasta verlos perderse en el horizonte, metió la mano a su bolsillo y después de comprobar que su equipo rastreador estaba allí, decidió sentarse a leer un rato.

Según su mejor amiga, Luna, lejos lo más interesante de su trabajo era la capacidad de ser invisible sin serlo realmente. De acuerdo a lo que ella planteaba, no había nada más fascinante que tener la posibilidad de entrar en el hogar de alguien y tener una idea relativamente clara de quienes eran. Y ella debía aceptar que su amiga tenía razón. Sólo por la decoración del departamento era fácil inferir que quien lo había decorado era un hombre, habían aspectos que eran netamente prácticos y que nada tenían que ver con lo estético, como un gran escritorio de roble en una de las esquinas con varios papeles y una computadora. Claramente era alguien que o había nacido muggle o había crecido rodeado de tecnología. Era alguien a quien le gustaba leer, ya que no había espacio en ninguno de los libreros, y de acuerdo a lo que alcanzaba a ver del cuarto principal la decoración era oscura y moderna, asumió que el dueño era un hombre que vivía solo. Se acercó nuevamente a la cocina para buscar algo de beber y al abrir el refrigerador notó que aparte de las diversas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, y muggle, y de agua, sólo habían dos recipientes de comida preparada y una caja de comida china. Si, definitivamente un hombre que vivía solo.

Tomó una botella, y como estaba sola, decidió mandar al carajo los buenos modales y olvidarse de usar un vaso, caminó hacia el escritorio y decidió 'hacerse una idea', como decía Luna, de quien era su jefe, le intrigaba la idea de resolver el puzzle a pesar de todas las advertencias de Josh al respecto.

Por lo pronto, tenía que reconocer que el hombre era interesante, vivía solo, y se preocupaba de sus animales.

Se acercó al escritorio y encima había varias ediciones de revistas especializadas en Quidditch, recibos de depósitos a obras de caridad (firmados anónimamente), unos cuantos papeles con anotaciones con letra gigante y ordenada, unos tickets de entrada a obras de teatro y cine; y finalmente, en una pequeña parte de la repisa de fondo, unos CDs un tanto desordenados. Esto último le llamaba la atención, ver CDs de Música clásica, The Beatles, Sinatra y unos cuantos de musicales, entre CDs de Coldplay e Imagine Dragons era chocante y al mismo tiempo evidenciaba lo ecléctico de su dueño.

Sin embargo, le entró el remordimiento ante el hecho de estar entrometiéndose en la privacidad de otra persona.

"No volveré a urgar en sus cosas," susurró para si misma. Sin embargo algo llamó su atención. Las luces del computador portátil estaban encendidas, se acercó lentamente y deslizó sus dedos sobre el mousepad, dándole vida a la pantalla. Vio el aviso de e-mails entrantes y leyó: "Harry, tienes 3 mensajes". El primero era de un tal R.W preguntando por su última aventura, se crispó un poco ante la palabra "aventura", pero luego recordó un montón de libros y revistas de deportes extremos apilados en la mesa en la sala de estar y asumió que era algo relacionado con eso; el siguiente era una invitación a un baile benéfico a favor de los derechos civiles y el último era un e-mail anunciando rebajas en libros y Cds en una prestigiosa librería muggle.

Sobre la repisa de CDs, y un tanto escondidos a primera vista, había un par de medallas y pequeños trofeos por logros en Quidditch escolar y carreras en escoba a nivel amateur.

Se dio cuenta de que su jefe era un hombre activo, sin embargo lo que de verdad alteró su percepción fue ver el tipo de literatura que había en su biblioteca. Sólo al ver sus libros se podía apreciar que era alguien sensible y comprometido con ciertas causas. El ver en aquel librero "Vindicación de los derechos de la mujer" de Mary Wollstonecraft la hizo sonreír, pero lo que la hizo estremecer y darse cuenta de que estaba en un viaje sin retorno, fue ver "Historia de Hogwarts" exactamente al lado, una edición de lujo con páginas a todo color y movimiento, historias de los personajes más destacados ligados a la escuela; desde los propios fundadores hasta el mismísimo Harry Potter y otros de sus coetáneos. En ese momento comprendió…

**Le gustaba un hombre al que no conocía…**


End file.
